¡AMAR ES!
by kyokousami
Summary: Joey Sada Wheler es el heredero de una importante empresa hotelera, después de una decepción amorosa va a visitar a una amiga de su madre y es ahí donde aprenderá sobre lo que significa amar es YAOI si no te gusta no leas
1. ¡AMAR ES!

¡AMAR ES!

La familia Sada que era preveniente de EEUU, era muy conocida alrededor del mundo por ser una de las empresas hoteleras más grandes y famosas de todo el mundo, William Sada el dueño de estas empresas estaba felizmente casado con Nanami Wheleer, los cuales solo tenían un hijo de 18 años, un joven de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos de un hermoso ámbar, él era su orgullo ya que era excelente en todo lo que hacía y tenía un corazón más grande que su mansión, al ser doncel tenía muchos pretendientes sin embargo el tenia una pareja al cual sus padres no soportaban por ser un ambicioso que trataba mal a su hijo, el nombre de su novio era Tristán Taylor un joven de cabellos castaños al cual lo único que le importaba era el dinero, y no se ponía la mano en el corazón para hacer lo que fuese necesario para obtener más y más dinero.

Joey como era el nombre de su hijo le perdonaba todo sin embargo aquel día fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Flashback

Era viernes por la tarde y Joey estaba nervioso pues tenía una cita con Tristán, habían quedado en verse a la 6:00 pm en el cine, estaba realmente emocionado pues no había podido verle en varios días debido a la universidad estaba tan ansioso que llego con una hora de adelanto cuando lo vio estaba bien agarrado de la mano con una chica, al principio trato de convencerse de que solo eran amigos hasta que el la detuvo rodeo su cintura con la mano izquierda y con la derecha alzo su mantón y le planto un apasionado beso. Joey estaba con el corazón destrozado pero fue peor cuando Tristán se dio cuenta de su presencia al momento que Joey se había dado vuelta para salir corriendo de ese lugar y al tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que choco con alguien.

Joey siguió corriendo y Tristán lo seguía hasta que lo alcanzo tomando su muñeca izquierda obligándolo a verlo y trato de decir que no era lo que se imaginaba, pero Joey se dio una cachetada con la mano que tenia libre, en ese momento Tristán perdió los estribos y lo llevo a un callejón besándolo o más bien dicho lastimándolo lo tiro al suelo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, Joey con el ultimo poco de fuerza que le quedaba le dio una patada en medio de las piernas para salir corriendo ni bien Tristán cayó al suelo.

Cuando llago a su casa cayó al suelo llorando, su madre lo vio y le pregunto por lo sucedido pero Joey no podía hablar estaba demasiado nervioso así que lo llevo a la sala para tomar un poco de té para intentar calmarlo, Joey con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas dijo:

"Mama el me engañaba lo vi hoy con otra chica y luego trato de violarme, tengo miedo mama ayúdame" mientas las lagrimas no cesaban.

Fin del flashback

Ya de eso había pasado una semana pero Tristán no lo dejaba en paz lo llamaba a cada rato, iba a buscarlo, sus padres estaban cada vez más preocupados por su hijo así que Nanami contacto con Megumi una antigua amiga, a la cual no había visto en varios años ya que ella vivía en ciudad Domino en Japón era una señora de unos 45 años al igual que ella, Megumi era muy alegre y divertida aunque un poco despistada se fue a vivir en Hokaido después de casarse ya que su esposo era de ahí, aunque le encantaban los niños nunca tuvo un hijo y había quedado viuda hace 5 años, vivía solo de la pensión que le daban y se negaba a vender su hogar ya que en este había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida.

Nanami: aló Megumi ¿Cómo has estado?

Megumi: bien gracias ¿y tú?

Nanami: estoy muy mal

Megumi: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

Nanami: es mi hijo, su ex no lo deja en paz ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Megumi: si claro eso ni se pregunta

Nanami: podrías recibir a mi hijo en las vacaciones a estado muy mal y quiero que se aleje de todo y se relaje

Megumi: si claro será un placer, sabes que siempre he querido un hijo, el que él venga me hará muy feliz.

Nanami: entonces ¿está bien se va la próxima semana?

Megumi: si aquí lo espero cuídate.

Nanami: tu también y muchas gracias.


	2. llegada a Hokaido

Capitulo 2: llegada a Hokaido.

Al llegar el fin de semana Joey iba en camino al aeropuerto como no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas decidió que iría en clase turista, decir que esperaba con ansias el viaje seria mentir sin embargo pensaba que le serviría para despejar su mente y que mejor lugar que un tranquilo pueblo cerca del mar y según había escuchado de su madre pasaría las vacaciones de verano con una antigua amiga de ella la cual era muy agradable y siempre quiso un hijo.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía morir aquel que decía amarlo lo había traicionado y de la peor forma posible, durante el viaje se puso a pensar sobre su vida y se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no le gusto en absoluto y eso era que no tenía amigos el siempre los quiso pero todos los que se acercaban a él era por puro interés, y al pensar en esto finas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, él era muy agradable pero nadie veía eso solo veían su dinero trato de fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero no podía engañar a nadie le dolía mucho así que prefirió recostarse y dormir el resto del viaje el cual duraría 10 horas aproximadamente y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino ese día llevaba puesto un par de jeans ajustados y una camiseta blanca con unos zapatos deportivos blancos que resaltaban su belleza muchos se le quedaban viendo pero él solo pensaba que era por su dinero y no por su apariencia.

Al llegar noto un letrero en el cual decía "Joseph Wheleer" al acercarse la señora se lanzo a él abrazándole muy fuerte.

_**Megumi:**_ disculpa mis modales. Soy Megumi Nagai.

_**Joey:**_ un placer soy Joseph pero me gusta que me digan Joey.

_**Megumi:**_ Entonces Joey tienes hambre, espero que si porque te tengo un almuerzo delicioso y luego vamos al pueblo, te va a encantar te enseñare todos mis lugares favoritos.

_**Joey:**_ gracias, y sí si tengo mucha hambre y lo del pueblo puede ser después estoy un poco cansado y me gustaría primero acomodarme.

_**Megumi:**_ si claro no te preocupes y dime como esta tu papa ¿sigue trabajando en el restaurante?

_**Joey:**_ está bien aunque últimamente tiene mucho trabajo.

_**Megumi:**_ me imagino con todos los turistas ser camarero debe ser difícil.

_**Joey:**_ perdón, ¿Qué dijo?

_**Megumi:**_ tu papa sigue siendo camarero ¿verdad?, porque cuando lo conocí ese era su empleo.

_**Joey:**_ haa sí, perdón es que no la escuche bien por eso preguntaba. Jajaja (camarero, papa me dijo alga así hace mucho, dijo que antes de ser un empresario exitoso fue un camarero y que mama era costurera antes de ser diseñadora)

_**Megumi:**_ vamos que entre más pronto lleguemos más rápido terminaremos de almorzar y cuéntame sobre ti.

_**Joey:**_ no hay mucho que contar.

_**Megumi:**_ vamos cuéntame cualquier cosa.

_**Joey:**_ Mmm. vale, voy a una universidad muy prestigiosa debido a una beca, no tengo amigos por mi posición social termine con mi novio la semana pasada, me gusta bailar, leer haa y sobre todo cocinar, soy muy buen cocinero.

_**Megumi:**_ a mí también me gusta le música, y los animales, y lamento lo de tu pareja, pero ahora tienes una nueva amiga (con estrellitas en los ojos).

_**Joey:**_ no te preocupes por él, era un maldito que solo jugó conmigo, y ¿en verdad quieres ser mi amiga?

_**Megumi:**_ espero que me puedas ver como una, y siempre estaré para ayudarte con lo que pueda si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿vale?

Joey solo podía sonreír ante la dulzura de Megumi, su madre tenía razón ella era una persona muy pero muy agradable, y parece ser que encontró una amiga sincera en ella, o al menos eso esperaba y deseaba, lo único que quería era alguien que lo quisiera por ser él mismo, después de almorzar y desempacar, salieron a dar una vuelta Megumi como había prometido lo llevo a conocer casi todo el pueblo y siempre que preguntaban ¿quién era él? Ella respondía "Es el hijo de una buena amiga mía, es muy inteligente su padre es camarero y su madre costurera".

A cada segundo Joey se encariñaba más con Megumi y estaba tan concentrado conversando con ella que no se dio cuenta que un hermoso par de ojos zafiros lo estaban observando con detenimiento.

_**Seto:**_ ¿Quién es él?

_**Atem:**_ su nombre es Joseph y es nuevo en el pueblo.

_**Seto:**_ enserio sabes si tiene pareja.

_**Atem:**_ hasta donde se es soltero ¿se en que piensas?

_**Seto:**_ pienso en que es muy lindo y que quiero conocerlo.

_**Atem: **_ten cuidado y date prisa que llegaremos tarde, y tus padres van a estar fastidiando, y no estoy de humor para aguantarlos.

_**Seto:**_ ¿que tu noviecito termino contigo? O ¿Qué?

_**Atem: **_no y no hagas esas bromas mejor muévete.

_**Seto:**_ si si si no molestes, ves por tu culpa lo perdí de vista.

_**Atem:**_ es mejor así y ¡muévete!


	3. mi vida

Capitulo 3: mi vida

(POV de Seto)

Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, tengo 19 años, vivo con mis padres y mi hermanito Moki, él tiene 16 años y sale con un chico mayor, mi familia era muy adinerada, digo era porque ahora estamos en quiebra, nadie aparte de mi familia y mi mejor amigo Atem lo saben, mis padres tratan de obligarme a que me case, sin embargo yo no quiero, no después de ver a esa belleza rubia.

Y ya de eso ha pasado una semana, pero jamás olvidare ese día, el día que vi por primera vez a Joey, el chico más hermoso que haya visto jamás.

Todo comenzó aquel sábado, estaba molesto debido a que tuve otro encuentro con mis padres, así que Atem me llevo al pueblo y ahí lo vi un chico alto no tanto como yo, su cabello como rayos del sol, sus ojos miles, su blanca y suave piel y su sonrisa, haa esa bella sonrisa, sin embargo lo más bello de él era su melodiosa risa, cuando me decida a ir a hablarle, regreso Atem de ver a su noviecito, un enano de ojos saltones, y perdí de vista a aquel ángel, no eh podido dejar de pensar en él, y ahora más que nunca no me quiero casar con una tonta niña rica, o con un maldito doncel presumido, todos los que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, son así por eso prefiero un chico lindo y humilde, que sea muy trabajador, y ese chico es perfecto, perfecto para ser mi pareja.

Esta semana ha sido la peor de todas, mis padres, cada vez están más insoportables y dentro de poco se nos acabara el dinero, todo por los despilfarros de mis "queridos" padres, lo único que me mantiene adelante es mi hermanito y ese bello ángel que se ha caído del cielo solo para estar a mi lado.

Y su nombre es tan hermoso como todo lo demás en él, aun no me he podido presentar y el solo hecho de pensar en él me hace sonreír, tanto que mi hermano se asusto y pensó que me había vuelto loco.

Y ahora estoy aquí caminando por el pueblo con la pequeña esperanza de verlo de nuevo, cuando escucho un ruido, son unos matones que están molestando a alguien, y cuando me fijo bien me doy cuenta que es mi belleza rubia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo a ellos y…

Seto: ¡que creen que están haciendo!

Matón 1: no es asunto tuyo.

Matón 2: es verdad largo de aquí si no quieres problemas.

Seto: los que tendrán problemas si no se largan ahora serán ustedes.

Joey: ayúdame por favor (el tercer matón lo tenía acorralado contra la pared)

Seto: -al ver a Joey en esas condiciones su furia aumento más de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible y con un aura asesina- si no se largan ahora mismo los torturare tanto que preferirían la muerte a seguir con vida. (Al decir esto los tres escaparon, si dudarlo al ver la mirada llena de odio que les daba Seto).

Después de esto Seto se acerco a Joey y lo tomo entre sus brazos y con voz preocupada dijo:

Seto: ¿te encuentras bien?

Joey: si gracias e-est-estoy bien, pu-puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador

Seto: disculpa mis modales soy Seto, Seto Kaiba y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- como si no lo supiera.

Joey: soy Joseph Wheleer pe-pero me-me gusta que me llamen Joey, e-es un placer conocerte y me-me puedes soltar. (Sonrojado)

Seto: -lo baja- te han dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas. Al bajarlo Joey emite un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Joey: -aun mas sonrojado- no es verdad no soy lindo, ¿eres de aquí?

Seto: si ¿y tú?

Joey: no, yo vine de vacaciones.

Seto: ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?

Joey: La verdad no mucho, no puedo mantenerme de pie. Seto, lo vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos, ahora más preocupado.

Seto: te llevo a tu casa.

Joey: va-vale.

Fin del POV de Seto.

POV de Joey.

Mientras estaba en el pueblo con Yugi me atacaron tres matones, me lastimaron en las muñecas y en tobillo, apenas y podía mantenerme de pie, y por mi mente solo pasaba que era mi fin, cuando oigo una voz grave y solo atino a pedirle ayuda, y en poco tiempo ya me había librado de esos malditos, cuando me toma entre sus brazos me siento morir es tan atractivo y esos ojos azules me recuerdan el mar –debo saber su nombre- es en lo único que puedo pensar, él me pregunta si estoy bien, su voz suena aun mejor de cerca.

Seto: ¿te encuentras bien?

Joey: si gracias e-est-estoy bien, pu-puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador. –En verdad quería saber el nombre de aquel ser tan perfecto-

Seto: disculpa mis modales soy Seto, Seto Kaiba y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Seto incluso su nombre es tan bello y varonil.

Joey: soy Joseph Wheleer pe-pero me-me gusta que me llamen Joey, e-es un placer conocerte y me-me puedes soltar. (Sonrojado) –En verdad no quería que me soltara pero después no iba a resistir más y le saltaría encima-.

Seto: -lo baja- te han dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas. Al bajarlo Joey emite un pequeño quejido de dolor. –Lindo, él me llamo lindo mi corazón late a mil por hora, auch me había olvidado del dolor.

Joey: -aun mas sonrojado- no es verdad no soy lindo, ¿eres de aquí?

Seto: si ¿y tú?

Joey: no, yo vine de vacaciones. –No es mentira, es solo verdad a medias no quiero que él sienta lastima por mí.

Seto: ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? –Se preocupa por mí, estoy tan feliz.

Joey: La verdad no mucho, no puedo mantenerme de pie. Seto, lo vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos, ahora más preocupado. –Su aroma es tan delicioso

Seto: te llevo a tu casa.

Joey: va-vale.

Cuando llegamos Megumi estaba muy preocupada, ya que le habían dicho que de pronto desaparecí pero al ver a Seto parece ser que se calmo un poco y que después me iba a someter a un interrogatorio completo, pero no me importaba el solo hecho de estar en esos fuertes brazos me hacía sentir seguro, no quiero que se valla así que me armo de valor y…

Joey: gracias por todo.

Seto: no tienes nada que agradecer.

Joey: me gustaría que vinieras a cenar mañana, pa-para agradecerte.

Seto: aquí estaré ¿a qué hora vengo?

Joey: está bien a la 7:00

Seto: estaré aquí puntual.

Joey: entonces te veo mañana en la noche.

Estoy tan feliz él vendrá a cenar le preparare algo delicioso para agradecerle.


	4. la cena

Capitulo 4: la cena

(POV de Seto)

Después de dejar a mi ángel en aquella casa me dirijo a la mansión que está en las afueras de la ciudad donde me esperan Moki y Atem, ya que me había escapada de otra tediosa entrevista de matrimonio, son tan persistentes si ese entusiasmo que le ponen a que me case lo pusieran al trabajar no estaríamos en quiebra, ¡pero no! Están tan acostumbrados a la vida llena de lujos sin mover un dedo que les es más fácil obligarme a que me case que trabajar, lo único bueno de mi "querida familia" es mi hermano, cuando llego me encuentro con Moki y Atem en la sala, junto con mis padres.

Gozaburo: ¿Seto en dónde estabas? Que modales son esos, mira que dejar plantada a la señorita Serenity.

Seto: ¡Que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer! –estaba más que molesto mira que arruinar mi día –y no me interesa lo que una niñita estúpida piense, si es que tiene algo de materia gris en el cerebro y no solo aire caliente.

Gozaburo: ¡CLARO QUE DEBERIA IMPORTARTE LO QUE PIENSE! –estaba que echaba humo, pero a mí nadie me dice que hacer ni siquiera él.

Seto: ¡TÚ NO ME DAS ORDENES VEJETE CADUCO! –si él estaba echando humo yo estaba que quemaba de lo molesto que me encontraba.

Gozaburo: ¡PERO QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES! ¡DEBES OBEDECERME SOY TU PADRE CON UN DEMONIO!

Seto: ¡MI PADRE NO ME HAGAS REIR VEJETE! ¡NI MI HERMANO NI YO LES IMPORTAMOS SOLO QUIEREN CONSEGUIR DINERO A ESPENSAS NUESTRAS! ¡PUES QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON UNA NIÑA TONTA Y SI FUERAS MI PADRE COMO DICES NO ME ESTARIAS OBLIGANDO!

Gozaburo: ¡TÚ NO ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO MUICHACHITO DEL DEMONIO!

Seto: YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA, VIEJO INUTIL QUE SOLO ESTORBA EN ESTA CASA, PORQUE NO MEJOR SIRVES DE ALGO Y BUSCAS UN EMPLEO. –y explote pero ¿quién se a creido que es?

Gozaburo: TÚ NI NADIE ME DICE QUE DEBO HACER Y MEJOR HASTE A LA IDEA DE QUE TE CASARAS QUIERAS O NO, ESO NO ME IMPORTA EN LO MAS MINIMO Y…

Me voy no quiero seguir oyendo sus estupideces tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como pensar en cómo conquistar a mi ángel, solo de recordar su bello rostro sonrojado me hace sonreír o mejor dicho me saca una mueca de lunático, que acaba de cometer un asesinato múltiple.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy en el balcón de mi cuarto mirando el atardecer en ese momento llegaron Moki y Atem los cuales se preocuparon al ver mi mueca.

Moki: hermanita ¿estás bien? –se notaba que estaba preocupado, porque las peles con mi "queridísimo padre" son más frecuentes, el solo pensar en él me da dolor de cabeza.

Seto: si me encuentro bien, ¿Qué te ocurre pareces preocupado? –solo de verlo era obvio que algo le molestaba y no solo eran las constantes peleas que tenia con mis padres, si a eso se les puede llamar padres.

Moki: no es nada solo estaba preocupado por ti.

Seto: -es más que obvio que me está mintiendo- y supongo que Noa no tiene nada que ver o ¿sí? –cuando termino la oración puedo verlo se pone más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Atem: no te preocupes no es nada malo solo… como decirte.

Seto: como decirme ¿Qué? –estoy empezando a perder los estribos.

Moki: Noa quiere que conozca a su familia y me quiere presentar como su pro- prometido jejeje

Seto: ¡nada jejeje ese mocoso me va a oír, no ha venido a pedir tu mano y se atreve a decir que es tu prometido en cuanto lo veo lo voy a matar!

Como se atreve ese mocoso a decir semejante cosa, si ni siquiera se ha asomado a pedir la mano de mi pequeño hermano, pero aunque no lo quiero admitir es valiente.

Seto: Moki Atem no programen nada para mañana en la noche.

Moki y Atem: ¿Por qué?

Seto: porque fuimos invitados a cenar.

Atem: es extraño en ti aceptar una invitación, pero que mas da ¿puedo llevar a Yugi?

Moki: y yo a Noa.

Seto: nos invitaron y dijo que podíamos llegar a alguien.

Moki y Atem: ¿dijo? Quien nos invito

Seto: eso no les importa.

FIN del POV de Seto

POV de Joey.

Después de que Seto se fue, como lo había previsto Megumi llego y empezó a hacerme un interrogatorio me hacia tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo que no podía responder. Pero en cuanto le dije que Seto, su hermano y su amigo vendrían a cenar parecía un poco molesta y entonces…

Megumi: repíteme ¿Por qué van a venir?

Joey: lo invite para agradecerle que me salvara.

Megumi: y al menos sabes ¿quién es?

Joey: si se llama Seto Kaiba

Megumi: no me refiero al nombre, es mejor que te mantengas alejado de él.

Joey: ¿Por qué? –por algún motivo no quiero conocer la respuesta pero es mejor que la cepa y cepa por que no le agrada a Megumi.

Megumi: es un maldito mujeriego, que lo único que le importa es el dinero a él y al resto de su familia el único que se salva de esos malditos es el pequeño Mokuba, es por tu bien no lo vuelvas a ver él tiene una fama muy mala y dicen que si te metes con él o con su familia desapareces sin dejar rastro.

No, no puede ser un mujeriego al oír esto sentí que me corazón fue herido de nuevo le pido a Megumi que me deje solo un momento, cuando me salvo creí que era diferente a Tristán pero parece ser que todos los hombres son iguales, unos mujeriegos de lo último. Pero si cree que podrá jugar conmigo está muy equivocado.

Bueno mañana no puedo parecer un mal agradecido, aunque en el fondo deseo que lo que me dijo Megumi sea solo una mentira y que él no sea así, mejor me recuesto ya es tarde y debe descansar espero soñar con él y con sus bellos ojos, se me estoy lastimando pero no lo puedo olvidar.


	5. Chapter 5 preparativos

Capitulo 5: preparativos

Joey se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, y no podía volver a dormir mientras estaba recostado en la cama pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Megumi el día anterior, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta su despertador sonó indicando que eran las seis de la mañana, se levanto y se vistió bajo a hacerle el desayuno a Megumi para distraerse una vez que desayuno se dirigió al pueblo.

Mientras se dirigía al pueblo se detuvo en un pequeño campo de flores, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que un vehículo pasaba por ahí, y que el conductor venia borracho se dio la vuelta y quedo paralizado del miedo, y solo pensaba que ese sería su fin, pero afortunadamente pasaba por ahí un joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes y que usaba un peculiar pendiente en forma de dado. El joven al ver al chico se acerco a él y lo quito del camino, al caer Joey se encontraba debajo del muchacho con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y con los ojos cerrados, temblaba un poco del susto que se había dado.

¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Joey: ha-HAI. Exclamo levantándose de golpe y chocando con el otro chico por accidente, sin embargo esto no fue lo que pensó un joven castaño de ojos azulados que los vio en especial el beso que se dieron.

Mi nombre es Duke, Duke Deblin.

So-soy Joey, es un pacer el conocerte.

(Yendo con Seto)

Seto no había podido dormir en todo la noche pensando, en como conquistar a su amado ángel de cabellos dorados, no sabía cómo poder llama su atención, y de pronto se le vino la imagen del novio de su amigo, un joven pequeño de ojos amatistas, y cabello igual al de Atem.

Estaba decidido iría temprano a verlo y le pediría un consejo de lo que le justan a los donceles, además no quería pedírselo a su hermanito ya que lo molestaría, y sabia que a pesar de todo Yugi, como era el nombre del doncel lo ayudaría y si se lo pedía no diría nada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta su despertador había sonado estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la hora, salió de la cama y se vistió se coloco se gabardina plateada y salió estaba tan ansioso de saber cómo enamorar a Joey que no se dio cuenta que había salido con las pantuflas, se regreso y se cambio, cambio todo lo que vestía ya que nada combinaba, lo cambio por una jeans ajustados, y un buzo de color negro, se coloco su medallón y su gabardina y salió esta vez puesto unos zapatos cómodos al caminar, ya que no quería usar la limusina, él quería aprovechar el tiempo para pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Cuando oyó la voz de Joey, y vio que otro chico al que conocía muy bien estaba sobre él, y luego se besaban o al menos eso fue lo que él creyó ver, sentía el corazón hecho trozos pero no podía dejar de mirar, era un masoquista al ver al doncel que amaba con otro y sin poder evitarlo una fina lagrima cayo de sus azulinos ojos.

Sentía que el aire le faltaba y para evitar llorar como magdalena se retiro del lugar, con el corazón partido ya había prometido que iría a verlo en la noche, y por un segundo agradeció el hecho de haber invitado a su hermano y su amigo con sus respectivas parejas, llego a su casa y se encontró con que estaba completamente vacía no se encontraba ningún sirviente, olvidándose de su orgullo subió a su cuarto, y encerrándose en el, se acostó en la cama y empezó a llorar desahogando todo lo que tenía en su corazón, lloro por poco tiempo luego se lavo la cara y se puso unos lentes obscuros, volviendo a salir con un solo propósito enamorar a Joey y matar al que le quisiese quitar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Después de todo si lo enamoraba y lograba que terminaran era su culpa seria de Duke, por no cuidar de Joey.

(Volviendo con Joey)

Caminaba por las calles buscando lo que le hacía falta para la cena, pero de pronto recordó al chico que le había salvado esa mañana…

_Flashback_

_Se encontraba recostado en el suelo su cuerpo no le respondía, cuando lo oyó trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo lo hizo demasiado rápido chocando con el joven golpeando su cabeza por error y se asusto se disculpo por darle un cabezazo y salió corriendo del lugar. _(Solo para aclarar Seto veía todo sin embargo el veía a Duke de espalda confundiendo el choque con un beso).

_Fin del flashback _

POV se Joey.

Y si le rompí la nariz, si papa se entera de esto me mata y seguro me va a salir con en donde están tus modales, no te distraigas en la calle, y bla y más bla pero ni siquiera le dije gracias por salvarme.- se reprochaba mentalmente y sin darse cuenta choco con un joven de cabello negro que estaba acompañado de un par de tricolores, se disculpo inmediatamente y empezó a conversar con ellos.

Fin del POV de Joey.

Ese día conoció a Yugi el tricolor más pequeño, Atem el tricolor más grande y al pequeño Mokuba, se dirigieron al parque y fue ahí donde conoció a Noa, el novio de Mokuba se estaba divirtiendo tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y mejor se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a casa de Megumi.

Cuando llego se encontró con Megumi que le pregunto dónde y con quien estaba, ya que había salido en la mañana y ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, Joey le conto que había hecho nuevos amigos pero omitió la parte de que casi fue atropellado por un conductor ebrio, se despidió y se dirigió a su recamara para poder descansar un poco se levanto y eran la cinco y media se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena una vez lista se fue al baño y tomo una ducha, se cambio con una ropa casual, vestía un hermoso vestido de seda blanca que Megumi la había regalado cuando llego (en mis ficts los donceles pueden usar vestidos si quieren), se vistió y se arreglo se puso un poco de perfume de lilas que era su favorito siempre lo usaba en ocasiones especiales, normalmente cuando salia con su novio pero este jamás se detuvo a decirle algo lindo.

Una vez que estuvo listo bajo y vio el reloj faltaba cinco segundos para las siete, cuando el segundero termino de dar aquella vuelta dando inicio a las siete de la noche la puerta sonó, al mismo tiempo en una sincronía perfecta muy ilusionado y esperanzado abrió la puerta y en ella vio a sus nuevos amigos acompañados de un Seto muy bien vestido, se veía realmente sexy o ese fue el pensamiento que recorrió su mente agacho un poco la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Para Seto el pensamiento que recorrió su mente no fue de lo más sano, le saludo y quiso presentar a sus acompañantes, llevándose la sorpresa de que ellos ya se habían conocido.


	6. Chapter 6 después de la cena

Capitulo 6: después de la cena

La cena ocurría con normalidad aunque para Seto le era un poco incomodo estar sentado enfrente de su amado, y ese dulce aroma a lilas no se le escapaba estaba enamorado de él y no podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras Joey sonreía y veía de reojo a Seto.

Ambos olvidándose del resto del mundo, era una batalla en la cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, era una lucha incesante de miradas la cual vio su fin no porque ellos quisieran sino por la voz de Yugi.

Yugi: Joey, JOEY te estoy hablando

Joey: perdón que me decías me distraje por un momento.

Atem: sí, más distraído no podías estar.

Yugi: te decía que abrieron una nueva piscina muy cerca de aquí y oí que eran piscinas de olas ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Joey: Sí, si voy cuando y a qué hora

Yugi: el sábado a las 10 ¿te parece bien?

Joey: SIP, ¿Se-Seto tú también vienes? –aquella pregunta estaba cargada de mucha esperanza de poder verlo un momento.

Seto: -no voy a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad- quizás

Atem, Yugi, Mokuba, y Noa, lo miraban extrañados ya que Mokuba le había insistido durante casi dos semanas, y este en todas las ocasiones les decía que no, pero no les tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la verdad o más bien dicho los que se dieron cuenta eran Atem y Noa, los pobres donceles estaban confundidos por el comportamiento del gran Seto Kaiba.

Atem y Noa dirigían miradas acusadoras a Kaiba, el cual solo bufaba molesto, y los otros solo reían bajito y se dispusieron a ayudar a Seto.

Una vez la cena terminara todos se despedían y se iban por diferentes rumbos al haber llegado en diferentes vehículos, los pobre de Seto y de Joey no sabían lo que les esperaba, pues sus amigos traían un plan entre manos para juntarlos.

Esa noche Seto se había quedado unos minutos más con el único propósito de hablar a solas con Joey.

- al mismo tiempo en la mansión Kaiba -

Gozaburo Kaiba se encontraba conversando con una joven de nombre Serenity, la cual no le estaba prestando verdadera atención pues esta solo pensaba en el dinero que supuestamente ganaría al casarse con el mayor de los Kaibas, además en lo atractivo que este era.

Gozaburo: como le decía señorita Serenity para nuestra familia seria todo un honor el tenerla como parte ella, espero que mi hijo sea de su completo agrado, sabe no me gusta el hecho de prácticamente obligarlos a casarse, es solo…

Serenity: es solo ¿Qué qué?

Gozaburo: es solo… que me estoy volviendo viejo y quiero morir conociendo a mis nietos. – si se cree esto es porque es más estúpida de lo que creí, linda cara y cuerpo pero poco cerebro.-

- regresando con Seto y Joey -

Joey estaba recogiendo la mesa, mientras Seto esperaba pacientemente que este terminara una vez que este termino de lavar los platos, se dirigieron al sofá a conversar.

Joey: di-dime Seto ¿T-tú tienes novia? –por favor que diga que no por favor-

Seto: de hecho no y ¿Tú?

Joey: -negando con la cabeza- tampoco, de hecho termine con mi ex antes de venir de vacaciones

Seto: ¿se puede saber porque terminaron?

Joey: me rompió el corazón, decía que me amaba pero a mi espaldas salia con otra

Seto: olvídalo si te hizo sufrir no vale la pena ¿pero cómo se llamaba?

Joey: se llamaba Tristán Taylor

Seto: Tristán Taylor, pues es un idiota al no saber valorarte. –ahora lo mato por lastimarte le enseñare una lección que jamás olvidara-

Con cada palabra que le decía Seto, Joey se veía en un mundo paralelo donde solo existían ellos dos, ambos estaban tan inmersos en su mundo que ninguno de los dos se percato en la presencia de una tercera persona, Megumi estaba molesta ya que para ella Seto era la peor escoria que podía existir además de que corría el rumor de que este se casaría pronto.

Megumi decidió observar lo que ocurría y si era necesario intervendría y le prohibiría la entrada de nuevo, cuando vio que estos estaban muy cerca decidió que era hora de que Seto se marchara, tocio levemente pero lo suficientemente fuete para llamar la atención del par que se encontraba sentado, Seto al verla solo puso mala cara ya que este le daño los planes, pero se le ocurrió una idea aprovecharía cada segundo para enamorar a Joey.

Una vez que se despidió de él, se dirigió a casa del enano de ojos saltones como él solía llamarlo, en cuanto llego se encontró solo con este ya que Atem se había marchado segundos antes.

Yugi: Seto ¿Qué ocurre?

Seto: que sabes de Joey

Yugi: Mmm. A-a que te refieres –se sentía intimidado por la expresión llena de decisión del ceo.

Seto: te estoy preguntando que sabes sobre Joey.

Yugi: a-a s-si claro, Joey es de otro país su mama es costurera y su papa camarero, es hijo único y acaba de terminar con su ex. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Seto: eso no te interesa, sabes qué cosas le gustan ¿sí o no?

Yugi: si, me conto algunas como que le gusta la cocina, la lectura y el aire puro.

Seto: Hmm –con una voz tan baja susurro un- gracias

Después de agradecerle se marcho como llego sin decir nada, para cualquiera eso hubiese sido una falta de respeto pero Yugi ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del ceo. Pero este no se podía creer que el gran Seto Kaiba le hubiese agradecido.

- en otra mansión de Hokaido -

Duke había quedado prendado de la belleza que había visto, por un segundo había creido que estaba viendo un ángel caminar sobre la tierra, una deidad de los cielos, pero aquel golpe que tenía en la cabeza le aseguraba que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Solo sonrió y pidió que investigaran el paradero del chico, no podía creerlo un minuto caminaba por la calle y al otro encontraba al amor de su vida, estaba decidido encontraría al chico y lo volvería su novio.

Se llevo una grata sorpresa al descubrir que vivía con Megumi, ellos se conocían desde hace ya un buen tiempo debido a que su madre y ella eran muy buenas amigas, y hasta era posible que su madre conociera a la madre de Joey.

Se ganaría su amistad y con la ayuda de Megumi su amor y no permitiría que nadie los alejara, pues conocía a sus padres y estos no se negarían a lo que él quisiera.


	7. Chapter 7 el gran dia

Para las que quieran darse una idea de la ropa que usan Mokuba y Joey aquí le dejo los links:

. /producto/291273/blusa-amori-escote-en-u/

la tercera imagen es la de Joey.

tendencias/looks-para-ir-fresquita-las-streetstyle rs-nos-muestran-su-ropa-mas-ligera-para-el-verano

Capitulo 7: el gran día

Esa semana paso muy rápido, ya sin darse cuenta estaban en fin de semana, un joven de cabello rubio se levantaba y no se decidía que ponerse pues quería verse bien para aquel que le había robado el corazón.

Mientras un joven de cabello castaños terminaba de alistarse, poniéndose lo más informal posible, y se colocaba su mejor colonia pues quería que el otro cayera a sus pies, sonrió un poco y bajo a desayunar, encontrándose con su hermano menor que traía puesto unos shorts jeans y una blusa con escote en "U" sin mangas de color blanco con los bordes de color negro, mientras él usaba unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de manga larga, saludo a su hermanito y empezó a desayunar.

Mientras Joey se había decidido al final por un conjunto blanco con una falda azul, bajo y se encontró con Megumi en el comedor, la saludo y desayunaron juntos, en medio de la comida Megumi empezó a tratar de convencer a Joey, para que fueran junto con el hijo de una amiga y no tuvo que insistirle mucho ya que Joey al ver la hora solo quería irse y encontrarse con sus amigos.

Atem había pasado a recoger a Yugi a la casa de su abuelo, pues Yugi era huérfano y vivía solo con su abuelito, en el camino le empezó a contar el plan que tenia junto a Noa.

- flashback -

El día siguiente a la cena Atem y Noa se habían reunido con el fin de idear un plan para unir a esos dos, claro que ambos tenían motivos diferentes pero el objetivo era el mismo.

Noa: ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Atem: el primer paso ya está listo.

Noa: y ¿cuál es?

Atem: convencerlos para que nos acompañen

Noa: el siguiente paso será… ¿dejarlos solos?

Atem: no es mala idea, pero primero haremos que se den cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

No: bien, entonces los llevaremos a la piscina y que te parece si los dejamos encerrados en el baño y fingimos que la puerta esta atorada.

Atem: me parece bien pero hay un problema con tu plan

Noa: a si, ¿y cuál es?

Atem: que tendrían que entrar en el mismo baño y eso lo veo difícil.

Noa: entonces ¿Qué?

Atem: usaremos la idea de encerrarlos, pero no en un baño, que tal… si después los llevamos a mi casa y os encerramos en mi habitación.

Noa: entonces, está decidido y el sábado pondremos en marcha nuestro plan.

Atem: te veo muy interesado en que Seto tenga novio ¿Por qué?

Noa: si él se consigue un novio no estará tan pendiente de Mokuba y tendrá más tiempo para mí.

Atem: Mmmm, ya veo así que eres un egoísta que quiere a Mokuba solo para ti, y no piensas en compartirlo ni con Seto.

Noa: exacto.

- fin del flashback -

A Yugi le fascino el plan y se hizo una idea del porque Seto le pregunto tantas cosas sobre Joey después de la cena.

Mientras con Joey

Cuando Megumi le presento al chico con el que se iría a la piscina pensó que el mundo era muy pequeño, de todas las personas le fueran a presentar a alguien que él ya conocía, frente a él se encontraba Duke Deblin, el chico con el que se choco la otra vez.

POV de Duke

_-Qué suerte la mía, cuando mi madre me dijo que quería que acompañara a un joven doncel a la piscina, pensé que sería muy aburrido pero parece que no lo será, todo está saliendo a la perfección, gracias Megumi.-_

Duke: Joey ¿como estas? Tiempo sin vernos

Joey: ha-haa perdón estaba distraído, me encuentro bien gracias y tú

Duke: yo igual, lo mejor será que ya nos vallamos.

Joey: si tienes razón ellos nos están esperando.

Duke: ¿ellos?

Joey: si mis amigos, con quienes estaremos todo el día.

Duke: enserio –_no me van a arruinar mis planes ya veré como me deshago de ellos.-_

Fin del POV de Duke.

Se despidieron de Megumi y se subieron en el mercedes de Duke, Duke conducía lento ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Joey, aunque este solo se desesperaba por llegar y encontrarse con aquel que le quitaba el sueño, cuando se imagino el terno de baño que podría usar el ojiazul Joey se sonrojo a más no poder.

Duke confundió este sonrojo provocado por la idea de Seto, con uno que él pensaba haber provocado y sonrió al pensar en esto pues él creía que Joey estaba enamorado de él. Y pensaba tener mucho territorio ganado, por el momento no podía confesarse ya que solo se habían viso dos veces, pero él estaba convencido que tendría a Joey para él.

Joey muy lejano a los pensamientos de Duke, solo pensaba en Seto y estaba un poco avergonzado, ya que Yugi y Mokuba el día anterior le llevaron de compras al no tener un terno de baño, y estos le compraron uno un poco insinuante.

El bañador era de un suave color azul, le cubría tan solo la mitad del muslo y eso lo avergonzaba, él se había decidido por ese por su color que le recordaba los ojos de Seto. Y además quizá con un poco de suerte Seto se fijara en él, aunque fuera muy poco tenía la pequeña esperanza de que pudiera enamorarlo.

- con Tristán -

Después de la partida de Joey, este seguía obsesionado con él, seguía tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, su carácter en esos días estaba de los mil demonios tanto así que todas sus amantes lo dejaron, y este le echaba la culpa al pobre de Joey y juraba que Joey seria para él.

Después de días de búsqueda al fin encontró donde estaba Joey, con el poco dinero que le quedaba se dirigió a Hokaido para encontrarse con él.

Aun no sabía donde vivía pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por todo, lo golpearía y lo violaría hasta que este pidiera misericordia, y obviamente él se quedaría con todo el dinero, primero se casaría con él, luego disfrutaría de su cuerpo y cuando se aburriera de su juguete se desharía de él.

Joey Sada Wheleer sabría quien es Tristán Taylor y las consecuencias de meterse en sus asuntos, no dejaría que nadie más tocara esa fortuna.

Era un viernes y al fin lo vio estaba con otros dos, que identifico como donceles, estaban yendo de compras y empezó a seguirle, hasta dar con la casa en la que este estaba viviendo pudo ver a una señora de no más de 45 años.

Al fin lo había encontrado ya sabía donde vivía y que la única ocupante de la casa a parte de Joey era esa señora, si intentaba algo deshacerse de ella sería fácil, y se fue a idear un plan para recuperar a Joey o más bien dicho de secuestrar a Joey.


	8. Chapter 8 el secuestro

Capitulo 8: el secuestro

- POV de Joey-

Me encontraba yendo a la piscina, estaba nervioso, me gustaría estar con Seto, pero sé que eso no será posible, a veces me pregunto, que pensara de mí, y si no le agrado, o si cuando le diga lo que siento lo pierdo para siempre, no eso si que no, peleare, y le demostrare lo que valgo, me encontraba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, hasta que Duke me aviso, sin darme cuenta ya lo estaba buscando con la mirada, y al fin lo vi, estaba increíble, se veía tan guapo, aunque sin importar lo que se ponga él es hermoso- se sonrojo al pensar en esto-.

Fin del POV de Joey.

Cuando Seto se viro lo primero que hizo fue ver a Joey, el cual se veía muy lindo con ese conjunto que llevaba, sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y Joey desvió la mirada aun más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio al acompañante de su ángel, ese molesto de Duke Deblin, estaba alado de su adoración rubia, lo siguió con la mirada tanto que no se dio cuenta que su hermano le estaba hablando.

Cuando al fin entraron a la piscina, los donceles corrieron a cambiarse llevando consigo a Joey, una vez cambiados salieron de los vestidores, y sus respectivas parejas los recibieron, Seto que quería ver a Joey se llevo una gran decepción cuando este salia todo cubierto por una toalla, pero esta no duro mucho ya que Yugi quería ir a los toboganes con los demás donceles, y aunque Joey se había negado al principio lo convencieron y al final fueron todos, pero antes le quitaron la toalla que llevaba, Seto casi se desmaya al verlo, su pálida piel con aquel traje tan seductor y porque no decirlo sexy, que junto con su mirada llena de inocencia le daban un aire de ensueño, pero él no era el único que pensaba esto ya que cierto pelinegro estaba igual o más emocionado que él al ver al doncel rubio.

El azabache se dio cuenta como el ojiazul miraba al ojo melado, y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al castaño, que le respondió con una igual.

Ese día paso sin mayor inconveniente, poco antes del medio día se habían dirigido a un pequeño restaurante que había dentro de aquel lugar, al terminar se despidieron pero antes de irse Seto fue detenido por un Joey cabizbajo y muy sonrojado, decidió callar para saber que quería Joey, Joey empezó a tartamudear y al fin logro decir todo lo que sentía, estuvo esperando una respuesta pero Seto no respondió, se sintió fatal estaba a punto de irse cuando Seto al fin reacciono y lo beso, el beso fue un beso lleno de cariño, con el cual se juraban amarse, se separaron solo cuando el aire se hizo indispensable, se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, sin saber que todo aquello fue observado por dos personas a las cuales no les gusto lo que vieron, y aun si se hubiesen dado cuento no les hubiese importado.

-POV de Tristán-

Voy a matar a ese maldito como se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos en lo que me pertenece, esto no se va a quedar así, lamentara el día en que se fijo en ese estúpido de Joey.

Los seguí durante un largo rato, y a cada segundo mi sangre hervía, ese inútil no se espera lo que le tengo preparado, al fin vi mi oportunidad ese cerebro de aire castaño llevo a mi rubio hasta la casa en la que vivía, y se despidió de él.

Me acerque a la casa una vez que ese idiota se fue, toque la puerta, espere solo unos segundos antes que Joey me abriera, cuando me vio trato de cerrar la puerta pero yo fui más fuerte y veloz.

Antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda ya le había dejado inconsciente, se veía tan lindo, pero eso solo hizo que mi sangre hirviera aun más, me lo lleve y deje cerrando la puerta, le lleve a un pequeño puesto cerca del viejo puerto, pero cuando le tenía todo tranquilo nació en mi un fuerte deseo de hacerlo mío, al cual no pude ni quise resistirme, me acerque a él y bese esos delgados y suaves labios que tenia, y al poco tiempo este empezó a despertar.

Y sin más deguste de toda su deliciosa piel, saboree cada pedazo de esa sedosa piel, él empezó a poner resistencia, pero solo me hizo enojar tome mi cinturón y ate sus muñecas y…

Joey: DEJAME, SUELTAME, QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO, NO ME TOQUES.

Tristán: -con un tono de gran irritación- no lo hagas más difícil, o es acaso qué prefieres a ese perdedor castaño.

Al terminar de decir esto le dio la vuelta con mucha brusquedad, y se acomodo entre sus piernas, le quito la ropa que llevaba, y lo penetro sin prepararlo, esto para Joey fue el infierno, muchas veces había soñado con entregarle su primera vez a su pareja, y que este lo tratara con cariño y dulzura, todo eso era una terrible pesadilla.

Después de varias horas al fin me había cansado y me había marchado del lugar, ese estúpido iba a entender por las buenas o por las malas que él era, es y siempre será mío.


	9. Chapter 9 desesperado

Capitulo 9: desesperado

Seto mientras se alejaba del lugar tuvo un mal presentimiento, y decidió regresar para ver si Joey estaba bien, pero sintió que el alma se le salia del cuerpo, ya que al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, llevándose la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie en la casa.

Cuando vio la casa vacía el corazón se le detuvo, y el aire le falto, eso debía ser una pesadilla…

Pero la pesadilla solo se hizo más grande cuando una voz al otro lado del teléfono y le decía que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y al darse la vuelta vio ahí a la dueña de la casa, una señora que a pesar de su edad se conservaba en perfecto estado, sin embargo él más que nadie sabía la mala fama que tenia y que por eso ella lo odiaba, y él al que todos consideraban sin corazón empezó a derramar varias lagrimas, el corazón le pesaba como si fuera de plomo y el aire como si fueran dagas lo perforaban al respirar.

Con todo su temple tomo el teléfono y llamo a Atem, el único en el que confiaba en ese momento, y con un hilo de voz le conto, Megumi también lo escuchó, y lloro desconsolada durante un largo rato, fue consolada por Seto el cual a pesar de su apariencia fría se estaba muriendo por dentro, y luego de varios segundos el resto de sus amigos llegaron.

Yugi: ¿Qué PASO?

Atem: no te alteres, respira, y Seto ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Yugi empezó a alterarse, eran demasiadas emociones para un día, como era posible que aquel día que había empezado tan bien se hubiera convertido en un infierno de un momento a otro, las imágenes de lo que le hubiese podido pasar lo atormentaban. No resistió más y se desmayo asustando a su novio.

-con Joey-

Se encontraba encerrado, estaba amordazado y tenía los ojos vendados, le dolía el cuerpo por los brutales golpes que había recibido, e incluso tenía el tobillo derecho lesionado, las muñecas le sangraban, por la fuerza con las que estaban atadas, y por haberse tratado de liberar, tenía mucho miedo.

-POV de Joey-

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, mi cuerpo peso y tengo mucha hambre, Seto por favor ven a buscarme, -las lagrimas que nacían en sus ojos morían en sus labios, y sin desearlo una pregunta corrió por su mente "¿Me estarán buscando?"

Seguí tumbado en el piso, el lugar apestaba, y hacia demasiado frio, solo deseo que esta pesadilla termine pronto y poder estar en los brazos de Seto, -al pensar en esto más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ya rojos e irritados,- ese maldito me robo mi primera vez, como pude amar a un desgraciado como él, sin duda estaba ciego, pero ahora que he abierto los ojos le hare pagar por esto.

-POV de Tristán-

Que estrecho, haaaaaa se sintió delicioso tomar a ese estúpido de Joey, quizá y después lo vuelva a hacer, disfrute de nuevo de ese cuerpo que tiene. Ahora tengo que pensar cómo salir de aquí sin ser detectado.

-con Seto y los demás-

Megumi: todo es tu maldita culpa, Seto Kaiba, porque, porque me quitaste a Joey, por tu culpa…

Megumi había reaccionado mal dándole toda la culpa a Seto que fue el último en estar con Joey, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, y sentía que se moriría en cualquier momento, y que no lo volvería a ver, Yugi seguía desmayado, junto a él se encontraba Atem cuidándolo, Mokuba se encontraba en los brazos de Noa llorando débilmente, Seto hablaba con la policía y les daba todos los datos que tenia, y una foto en la que se podía ver claramente a Joey, en cuanto termino de darles toda la información que tenia los policías se fueron.

Seto: yo no voy a esperar, voy a salir a buscarlo. –Estaba acercándose a la puerta-

Atem: Seto cálmate, en ese estado solo empeoraras las cosas. Atem trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y lo consiguió después de una larga discusión. Aunque Seto no quería admitirlo Atem tenía toda la razón.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y empezó a hacer algunas llamadas.

-en la mansión Kaiba-

Gozaburo Kaiba terminaba de firmar unos papeles con los cuales obtendría una gran suma de dinero, pero para eso necesitaba que Seto se casara con la señorita Serenity Hiraga, para apoderarse de todo el dinero de su familia. Sin saber que la familia Hiraga, estaba en bancarrota y que ellos planeaban lo mismo con el matrimonio de su hija.

Él termino de revisar aquellos papeles y prendió el televisor, donde salia la noticia que la familia Sada había hecho un contrato de varios millones, conocía a William Sada, él le había robado el amor de su vida, habían sido amigos hasta que William le quito lo que más amaba.

Tomo el vaso de whisky que estaba bebiendo y lo estrello contra el televisor. A pesar de los años no se había olvidado de Nanami, aquella chica alegre que le robo el corazón y que sus padres no aceptaban.

Con todas sus fuerzas se levanto, y empezó a gritar que un día muy cercano William le pagaría todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho.

-de vuelta con todos los demás-

Seto caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba a punto de hacer un hueco en el ´piso cuando llego Duke, iniciando una guerra de miradas en la cual ninguno pensaba perder, sin embargo Duke tenía ventaja, ya que él contaba con el apoyo de Megumi, y si ella le decía a la madre de Joey que Seto no era apropiado para ser su novio, esta no lo dejaría que se volvieran a ver.

Duke aprovechando esto se acerco a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y prometiéndole que lo traería de vuelta a salvo. Megumi solo asentía, Seto empezó a desesperarse cada vez más, pero el destino es inexplicable, y cuando mueve sus hilos solo somos títeres que siguen un libreto.

De forma inexplicable todos los teléfonos y aparatos electrónicos empezaron a dejar de funcionar, y se provoco un apagón, los teléfonos no tenían señal y nada electrónico funcionaba, sin embargo el televisor se prendió de golpe, trataron de prender las luces pero no funcionaba, pensando que se habían quemado no le dieron importancia, pero poco después todo se volvió a prender y el televisor se apago, y el teléfono de Seto sonó…


	10. Chapter 10 noticias

Capitulo 10: noticias

El teléfono de Seto sonó, y una voz grave se escucho del otro lado…

Del secuestro de Joey ya habían pasado 2 semanas, y sin importar por donde buscaran no hallaban pistas de él, cada día que pasaba se desesperaban más, sobretodo Megumi, la cual estaba muy mal, pues ella veía en Joey el hijo que siempre había deseado, pero Seto tenía muchos más problemas que solo ese, pues ese día había recibido otra mala noticia.

-flashback-

_El teléfono de Seto sonó, y una voz grave se escucho del otro lado… _

_Seto: halo ¿Quién habla?_

_¿?: Disculpe hablo con el joven Seto Kaiba_

_Seto: depende de quien hable_

_¿?: Hablo de la morgue, necesito que venga a reconocer el cadáver de su madre._

-fin del flashback-

El día del secuestro de Joey habían entrado a la casa de Seto a robar, en ella se encontraba solo su madre, a la cual le dieron un tiro en la frente que le atravesó la cabeza, sin embargo no termino ahí, la escena era grotesca, ya que antes de matarla la torturaron y la violaron, y después la cortaron en varios trozos, los cuales dejaron dispersos por el piso.

Además su padre lo estaba presionando aun más para que se casara, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Después de aquella llamada toda su vida había empeorado de la peor manera, es ese momento se encontraba en una habitación de la casa de Yugi, ya que luego de ese incidente él y su hermano no quisieron permanecer ahí.

Y con el estado de Yugi las cosas se habían complicado más, ya que al día siguiente del secuestro se enteraron de su embarazo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, sin embargo no perdían las esperanzas. Pero lo peor aun no pasaba, todavía faltaba para ese momento.

-con Joey-

Joey ya había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatado además de que Tristán lo había violado casi a diario en esas 2 semanas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y moretones, y cada segundo que pasaba era para él como vivir en el infierno, ya no aguantaba deseaba acabar con todo, acabar con su sufrimiento, tenía el corazón destrozado cuando se hizo público el compromiso de Seto, y de eso ya tres días, y aun lo recordaba como si lo estuviera oyendo en ese momento…

-flashback-

_Joey se encontraba acostado en una esquina completamente encogido, en posición fetal, Tristán acababa de golpearlo y de violarlo, además que le había cortado el cabello, y se encontraba completamente desnudo en ese nauseabundo lugar._

_Tristán prendió el radio para ver si todavía lo buscaban cuando lo prendió…_

_**La noticia a sido confirmada por las cabezas de las familias Kaiba y Hiraga, los herederos de ambas familias contraerán matrimonio dentro de 2 meses, y lo oyeron aquí por…**_

_En ese momento Tristán apago el radio se acerco a Joey le jalo del cabello, mientras se reía y le repetía que su amado Seto lo había abandonado. Y que solo se había burlado de él._

-fin del flashback-

Joey se sentía traicionado, le dolía el pecho, más de lo que le dolió cuando Tristán le fue infiel, había tomado una decisión si salia de ahí con vida nunca, pero nunca más vería a Seto en lo que le quedara de vida. Para él Seto Kaiba había muerto, así como su amor por él, cuando creía que moriría se oyó un fuerte golpe y se asusto más de lo que ya estaba, se encogió aun más en la esquina como tratando de esconderse, su destino había sido sellado con su propia sangre.

-con los demás-

Yugi se encontraba recostado en el sofá, su estado había sido delicado desde la desaparición de Joey, estaba pensando en él, cuando paso el canal de las noticias, y vio algo que lo hizo llorar de alegría. En aquella imagen salia Joey siendo abrazado por Duke Deblin, y en la parte inferior se podía leer que su rescate había sido exitoso, Yugi no dudo ni un segundo y tomo el teléfono llamando a su prometido, pues Atem ya no era solo su novio sino también era su prometido y el padre de su bebe.

Atem: halo ¿Yugi?

Yugi: si, soy yo prende el televisor en el canal de noticias.- su voz sonaba desesperado y entrecortada por el llanto

Atem: ¿Por qué? ¿Dime que ha pasado?

Yugi: solo préndelo y lo entenderás.

Atem hizo lo que Yugi le pedía, claro que con duda, pero todas sus inquietudes habían sido aclaradas con una solo frase:

**El joven Joey Wheleer ha sido rescatado exitosamente.**

Apago el televisor y salió con rumbo a la casa de Yugi, el cual había llamada a Mokuba para avisarle, y todos incluyendo Seto que fue avisado por su hermano se dirigieron al hospital en el que internaron a Joey, tenía muchas heridas y según los doctores si se hubiesen tardado solo unos segundo más en encontrarlo, Joey habría muerto.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Atem y Yugi que eran los que estaban más cerca, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una escena que no se esperaban, Duke se encontraba abrazando a Joey, este le correspondía hasta que Duke beso a Joey.

Durante el beso llegaron los hermanos Kaiba, viendo toda la escena, cuando Joey vio a Seto le grito que se largara, que se fuera a ver a su prometida y que a él lo dejara en paz, que no lo quería volver a ver, y que se arrepentiría por haber tratado de jugar con él.

Joey se encontraba en un estado muy malo, y se puso a un peor cuando Seto trato de acercársele, Atem le pidió a Seto que se marchara que estaba poniendo en riesgo a Joey.

Todo era observado por un sonriente Duke, el cual solo con su sonrisa le decía a Seto "perdiste el me prefiere a mí", Seto no aguanto más y prefirió salir. Pero antes de hacerlo se acerco a Joey y le dio un leve beso, lo que provoco que Joey explotar, y tuvieran que llamar a las enfermeras, las cuales le pusieron un tranquilizante un poco suave, y les pidieron que todos se marcharan y lo dejaran descansar.


End file.
